O Lago
by forkswann
Summary: Bella nunca esqueceu do seu grande amor do passado, mesmo tantos anos depois. Quando Edward retorna ao parque onde se conheceram, todos os sentimentos são colocados a prova e passado e presente se misturam. Poderia o lago reviver esse amor adormecido a tanto tempo? Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019


**Notas da Histoia: **

Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Annie (doors806)

* * *

Deslizo meus dedos sobre o papel recém impresso, o nome dele em dourado destacando-se no papel pardo.

\- Você acha que ele vem? - Pergunto a Alice.

\- Não sei - ela confessa -, Emmett diz que vem, mas não sei nada sobre ele.

Ela me encara por cima da máquina de costura por um momento, seus óculos com armação redonda fazendo Alice parecer mais velha do que realmente é.

\- De qualquer jeito, você não deveria se importar com isso agora, ainda temos tempo. - Alice diz, tentando me acalmar.

Mas o tempo passa tão rápido que eu quase não o sinto. Logo chega o último final de semana de junho, o final de semana do casamento de Alice e Jasper.

Eu sei que Emmett confirmou sua vinda logo que recebeu o convite, mas ele não disse nada sobre _ele_, mesmo que seu nome estivesse incluído no convite.

Eu não sei o que esperar enquanto encaro aflita o relógio em minha frente, esperando o som de um carro estacionando no parque, porque eu sei que pelo menos Emmett chega hoje e não posso evitar a expectativa de ver ele novamente.

\- Por Deus, Bella, se você bater mais os pés vai abrir um buraco no chão. - Meu pai reclama ao meu lado, seu bigode está torcido em cima de seus lábios finos e eu sei que eu o estou irritando enquanto ele tenta assistir ao jogo em nossa pequena televisão. - Afinal o que você tem?

\- O Cullen chega hoje. - Jasper se apressa em contar, eu vejo as sobrancelhas de Charlie se unirem em uma careta.

\- Qual deles? - Ele pergunta.

\- Todos os dois. – Jasper responde com desinteresse, muito focado no jogo de futebol em sua frente.

Charlie faz um barulho estranho e então começa a bater os pés no chão assim como eu. Eu sei que ele está assim porque ele não gosta nem um pouco dos Cullen, especialmente de Edward, então eu me sinto enjoada só de pensar no que Charlie pode fazer caso ele realmente venha.

\- Você não deve criar expectativas sobre aquele garoto Cullen - meu pai começa a falar todo rabugento -, você é uma garota do lago, uma garota do trailer, ele é da cidade e já vimos que não deu certo uma vez.

As palavras de Charlie me atingem em cheio, mas eu não respondo nada, um pouco porque eu acho que se abrir minha boca agora vou vomitar no carpete bege da nossa sala/cozinha, um pouco porque o tom e as palavras dele me irritam. Eu não sou uma garota do trailer, como ele diz, mas Charlie é um caipira velho e ignorante demais para entender que existe vida fora de um parque de trailers velho e sujo.

\- Eles já deviam ter chegado. - Alice murmura e quase ao mesmo tempo eu escuto o som familiar de pneus freando sobre a estrada de areia.

Eu levanto correndo e quase caio ao descer as escadinhas em frente a porta do trailer, atrás de mim escuto Charlie gritar algo como "pise no freio", mas eu o ignoro completamente.

Vejo Emmett sair de um Mercedes Benz preto caro demais para estar em lugar como aquele, meu amigo também parece destoar da paisagem, ele usa roupas sociais que eu nunca vi Emmett usar antes e óculos escuros, o que é desnecessário já que já anoiteceu faz um bom tempo.

\- Isabella Swan! - Emmett grita alegre enquanto eu corro em sua direção e então me abraça com a força de um urso.

Ele me levanta com um braço só e me gira no ar, eu fico impressionada que ele pareça ainda maior e mais forte do que da última vez que eu o vi, a quase um ano, fora isso e as finas rugas ao redor dos seus olhos quando ele sorri, ele está exatamente igual.

\- Emmett! - Escuto Alice exclamar contente atrás de mim, Emmett logo a pega nos braços e a gira no ar como fez comigo.

Meu sorriso desmancha e eu sinto meu coração bater muito rápido em meu peito e de repente parecer parar. Edward está bem na minha frente, mais diferente impossível. Seu cabelo está curto e agora tem barba cobrindo metade do seu rosto e eu não sei se gosto desse novo visual. Ele também está maior, não de altura, mas parece mais forte.

\- Oi, Bella. - Ele diz tão baixo que eu nem sei se ele quer mesmo que eu escute.

\- Oi. - Eu respondo, finalmente soltando o ar que estava preso desde que o vi.

Nós ficamos nos olhando pelo que parece muito tempo, completamente tensos. Eu não sei o que dizer, nem o que fazer, ter Edward tão perto de mim novamente não parece real, é como se eu estivesse de novo em uma das fantasias que minha cabeça criava logo que ele foi embora.

\- É sempre tão quente aqui?

Eu ouço alguém perguntar, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Ao lado de Emmett está uma garota mais ou menos da minha idade, ela é loira e alta e se veste como se estivesse na capa da Vogue do mês passado. Eu não sei quem ela é, mas imagino que seja a namorada que Emmett falou uma vez.

\- É o inferno, e fica pior. - Edward resmunga, sendo ignorado por todos, inclusive por mim.

\- Ah, essa aqui é minha namorada, Rosalie - Emmett apresenta ela, sorrindo todo bobo enquanto tem uma de suas mãos a segurando pela cintura. - Ela é do Alasca, legal, né?

\- É verdade que vocês dormem em iglus por lá? - Eu brinco, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Alice. - Foi uma brincadeira.

Emmett dá uma gargalhada tão alta que eu quase consigo ver a nossa vizinha, Sra. Webber, reclamando de dentro do seu trailer. Rosalie também dá uma risadinha, mas eu tenho quase certeza que é mais por educação do que por achar graça.

\- Bom, temos que ir, nós fizemos uma reserva num hotel em Elsinore e se não chegarmos lá em trinta minutos, nós a perdemos. - Emmett explica, parecendo muito um homem de negócios falando sobre uma reunião marcada.

Espicho o pescoço para olhar atrás de Emmett, Edward já está no carro, eu sei que ele estava me encarando, mesmo que quando eu tenha olhado para ele, ele tenha fingindo mexer no rádio. Eu conheço Edward.

Eles vão embora para seu hotel caro em Elsinore e Alice e Jasper partem para suas casas também, e eu estou novamente sozinha com Charlie e tenho medo do que ele está planejando me falar enquanto me encara com seu bigode franzido.

\- Garotos da cidade, esses Cullen. - Ele resmunga, como se aquilo fosse uma grande ofensa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Merda - eu xingo quando uma das pontas afiadas da antena espeta meu dedo indicador.

Ainda está bem cedo, o sol está recém nascendo do outro lado do lago, o que me dá uma bela visão de onde eu estou. Eu não consegui dormir durante a noite pensando em Edward e em como será ter sua presença durante quatro dias seguidos. Penso também no casamento de Alice, e em como Edward costumava dizer que um dia iria casar comigo. Essas memórias nem fazem tanto tempo, mas agora são como se fossem de outra vida.

\- Está tentando um assalto?

Eu me viro e vejo Edward me encarando do chão. Ele não está mais com as roupas chiques de ontem, no lugar disso veste bermudas e regata e um boné, ele quase parece o meu Edward novamente.

\- Olá? Mundo chamando Bella. - Ele grita, balançando os braços acima da cabeça.

Eu volto a realidade, ficando de pé com muito cuidado em cima do metal escorregadio do teto do trailer.

\- Você não soube? Eu sou rica agora, tudo isso aqui é meu. - Eu digo, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

Edward ri e balança a cabeça, eu o vejo dar a volta e subir as escadinhas laterais do trailer, logo ele está ao meu lado e eu não me sinto mais tão segura de mim agora que não estou acima dele. E bem distante também .

\- A Sra. Webber quebrou a perna mês passado e agora a TV dela parou de funcionar - começo a explicar enquanto Edward me encara todo concentrado -, estou dando uma olhada para ver se não é a antena.

\- E você conseguiu arrumar? - Ele pergunta num tom de falso interesse.

\- Não - eu confesso -, eu não sou realmente boa nisso, Charlie é melhor do que eu, mas ele diz que se eu prometi, sou eu quem tem que cumprir.

Ouço Edward murmurar algo como "bobagem" e mesmo que eu concorde, não falo nada, porque não acho que seja justo ele saber que eu concordo com ele em alguma coisa.

Agora o sol já esta bem alto e eu até consigo sentir ele queimando a pele do meu rosto, eu olho para Edward e seu rosto pálido e sardento, lembrando de como ele costumava ficar queimado do sol tão rápido quanto possível.

\- E o que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu finalmente pergunto.

\- Sempre gostei de ver o nascer do sol no lago - ele responde, de repente parecendo muito interessado em seus próprios pés.

\- Então vamos descer e ir até o píer, a vista é melhor lá.

Edward ignora a escada e salta para o chão como um gato majestoso, eu escolho descer as escadas com cuidado, pois sei que se eu fizer como ele vou acabar com algum osso quebrado assim como a Sra. Webber.

Nós atravessamos o parque em silêncio até o píer no lago. Edward anda com as mãos nos bolsos e olha para o chão todo o tempo, como se tentasse não olhar para mim e eu sei que eu deveria estar fazendo a mesma coisa, mas não consigo parar de encarar cada detalhe seu durante nossa pequena caminhada.

\- Eu acho que esse sempre vai ser meu lugar favorito no mundo. - Edward diz quando sentamos a beira do píer.

Eu vejo ele sorrir enquanto balança seus pés na água clara do lago e por um instante, um mísero centésimo de segundo, é como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora.

\- Tem certeza que não é nenhum lugar bonito e grande em Seattle? – Pergunto, tentando colocar um sorriso natural no rosto.

Edward sorri largamente e eu sinto minha respiração falhar por um momento.

\- Não, nada se compara a esse lugar.

_Então você não deveria ter ido embora_ , eu penso, torcendo minha boca grande para que a frase não saia sem minha permissão.

\- Você tem sorte de morar em um lugar desses - ele volta a dizer, dessa vez sem o sorriso.

\- Bom, não vou ter essa sorte por muito tempo, eu vou embora daqui logo.

Edward levanta o rosto para me encarar espantado, seu semblante está em algum ponto entre choque e reprovação.

\- Vamos, não me olhe assim - eu murmuro, batendo com meu cotovelo no de Edward de forma amigável.

\- É só que… não consigo imaginar o lago sem você.

Eu me forço a sorrir para ele, mesmo que o que ele tenha dito tenha me abalado um pouco. Eu nasci e cresci no lago e, até agora, não tinha pensando em como ficaria sem ele.

\- Mas acho que é uma dessas coisas da vida, todos têm que seguir seu caminho - ele acrescenta, mas eu não sei se ele mesmo acredita em suas palavras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu giro a chave na ignição mais uma vez, escutando o motor chorando novamente. Do outro lado do parque eu consigo ver Alice e Emmett rindo de mim.

\- Vamos, garota - eu choramingo para minha picape. - Você consegue.

Tento mais uma vez e a mesma coisa acontece. A velha picape nunca me deixou na mão antes e isso acontecer justo agora que estamos atrasados com os preparativos do casamento é a maior sacanagem do mundo.

\- Não vai funcionar.

Me viro assustada, vendo Edward debruçado na janela aberta do lado do carona. Ele tem um sorriso sonso e divertido nos lábios que só me faz sentir raiva dele.

\- Vai sim, ela só precisa de uma forcinha. - Resmungo, insistindo nela mais uma vez. É claro que não funciona.

\- Estou dizendo, ela não vai funcionar. Ela morreu, é hora de dizer adeus. - Encaro Edward com raiva, a vontade de socar ele crescendo cada vez mais dentro do meu peito.

Mas eu sei que ele está certo. Eu saio da picape sem olhar para ele, caminhando apressada até Alice. Ela e Emmett ainda estão rindo de mim, mas algo me diz que o motivo não é mais a picape e sim Edward, que está me seguindo e rindo como um retardado.

\- Desculpa Alice, não vou ter como buscar as flores. - Murmuro para ela, soltando um longo suspiro.

\- Eu posso dar uma carona. - Edward diz, balançando as chaves do Mercedes brilhante em frente ao meu rosto.

Minha primeira reação é recusar, é claro, mesmo que seja difícil fazer isso enquanto ele sorri, apoiado na cerca desbotada e ainda balançando aquelas malditas chaves.

\- Está bem, vamos - eu aceito cheia de raiva.

Edward me lança um daqueles sorrisos grandes e idiotas e lindos e eu tenho que fazer muita força para continuar com raiva dele.

\- Sem nenhuma gracinha, Edward.

\- Sim senhora, comandante. - Ele bate uma estúpida continência e eu me odeio por quase rir daquilo.

Edward dirige em silêncio, o que é uma surpresa para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo é um pouco estranho, pelo menos enquanto ele está falando o tempo todo e me irritando, eu não penso sobre nós. Bom, pelo menos não tanto.

Ligo o rádio chique do carro, me perdendo no meio de tantos botões, mas me arrependo assim que começa a tocar Marry You, do Bruno Mars.

\- Ei! Eu gosto dessa música - Edward me repreende enquanto eu tento trocar de estação.

Viro meu rosto para olhar para ele por um segundo, desconfiada. Aquele não é o tipo de música que Edward gosta, eu sei disso, temos exatamente o mesmo gosto musical.

\- É uma música cafona e irritante.

Edward dá de ombros e sorri, e por um momento eu me pergunto se ele não está fazendo isso só para me irritar.

\- É uma boa música - ele diz -, além disso, se encaixa com o momento. Estamos numa missão de casamento, não estamos?

\- Deus, agora você foi tão cafona quanto a música. - Eu resmungo, mas Edward apenas dá uma risadinha fraca e não fala mais nada.

Eu passo minhas mãos pelo meu rabo de cavalo, está tão quente que eu sinto partes do meu corpo suando que eu nem sabia que existiam, e ainda nem é agosto! Eu começo a repensar minha decisão de morar longe do lago durante o verão, mas talvez Alice me aceite em sua casa durante as férias para passarmos as tardes na água. Eu não sei como vai ser quando ela e Jasper estiverem oficialmente casados, mesmo que eles estejam juntos tipo a vida toda, é estranho pensar que não seremos mais nós três juntos sempre agora em diante.

\- No que está pensando? - Edward pergunta, recuperando minha atenção.

\- Na mudança – respondo com a voz baixa -, deixar o lago, Alice, Charlie. É estranho.

Eu não sei exatamente porque estou contando isso justo a Edward, mas algo no sorriso doce que ele me dá me traz confiança.

\- Quando meu pai mandou eu e Emmett para Lakeland Village, nós também ficamos com medo – Edward conta, batendo os dedos no volante no mesmo ritmo da musica chata. - É normal ficar com medo antes de uma grande mudança.

\- Sim, mas vocês sabiam que era apenas por um tempo, não era um salto no escuro.

Edward fica quieto por um tempo, sua mão indo automaticamente ao seu cabelo curto, tão curto que não tem muito o que ele possa fazer ali, mas eu sei que esse tipo de gesto é o que ele faz quando está nervoso.

\- Talvez por isso tenha sido mais difícil - ele sussurra -, estabelecer laços, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não seria para sempre.

"Aquilo" é nós, eu sei disso. Pela primeira vez eu me permito ver a situação na perspectiva de Edward, e ela parece tão dolorosa quando a minha, talvez até mais.

Nós não falamos mais nada até chegarmos na floricultura. Não demora muito até que todas as flores coloridas que Alice encomendou estejam amontoadas no banco de trás da Mercedes. Eu não quero nem pensar no que Emmett vai fazer quando ver os bancos de couro sujos de terra.

\- É estranho agora que não somos mais adolescentes. - Edward diz durante a volta para casa, me pegando de surpresa.

\- Como assim? - Pergunto.

\- Amar você era mais fácil quando não tinha um mundo inteiro pesando a nossa volta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- O que você quer dizer com "Edward me ama"? - Alice pergunta fazendo as aspas teatrais com os dedos ao repetir o que eu acabei de contar a ela.

Ela está sentada na beira da minha cama, dando os últimos toques em seu vestido enquanto eu despejo todo o episódio do carro com Edward para ela.

\- Eu estou dizendo que ele disse que me ama - eu repito -, quer dizer, algo assim.

Ela levanta o rosto para me encarar, a sobrancelha arqueada por cima dos óculos de grau. Ela está me julgando.

\- Algo assim?

\- É. Ele disse "era mais fácil amar você quando éramos adolescentes", isso quer dizer que ele me ama agora, não é? - Eu falo tudo muito rápido. Alice solta uma risada fraca, revirando os olhos.

\- É o que parece, mas eu não entendo esse jogo de palavras do Edward - ela diz, reprimindo o riso. - Ele está tentando mostrar seu QI elevado? Não está adiantando.

Eu deito meu corpo na cama, gritando com o rosto no travesseiro. Não deveria ser tão difícil agora que somos todos adultos, mas Edward ainda está agindo como um adolescente cheio de hormônios de dezessete anos, e eu ainda estou agindo como uma garota bobinha de dezesseis.

\- Vamos, pare de sofrer um pouco, pelo menos hoje. É meu casamento!

Alice pede, sua voz cheia de empolgação, e eu sei que ela está sorrindo atrás de mim.

Resmungo mais um pouco antes de me levantar, vendo Alice estender o vestido branco e cheio de flores a frente do seu corpo.

\- Ficou tão lindo, Alice. - Eu digo e sorrio, tocando o tecido fino e bordado. - Você vai ser a noiva mais linda que esse lago já viu.

Ela sorri, porque sabe que é verdade. Afinal, a última noiva que vimos nesta cidade foi a mãe da Alice, e na época ela era hippie e se casou usando algo parecido com um tapete velho.

\- Onde está seu vestido? - Ela pergunta e meu entusiasmo morre um pouco.

\- Está no armário, eu estava esperando que você esquecesse disso e eu pudesse ir de shorts jeans e camiseta.

Ela faz uma careta para mim, muito feliz para conseguir me xingar. Eu caminho em passos arrastados até o armário no canto do quarto minúsculo, dando uma espiadinha pela janela e vendo a tenda sendo armada na beira do píer, fico feliz em ver também que as flores que eu e Edward buscamos estão organizadas em pequenos arranjos aos lados das cadeiras.

\- Ah, você está tão linda. - Alice diz cheia de orgulho quando me vê pronta.

O vestido que estou usando também é trabalho dela e, por mais que eu não queira admitir, eu me sinto como uma princesa vestindo isso, mesmo que eu tenha sido contra a cor rosa bebê e o bordado de borboletas no início.

\- Eu sei, mas não se preocupa, não vou roubar todos os olhares para mim hoje. - Eu brinco, mas Alice agora está tão nervosa que mal consegue rir.

\- Está chegando a hora. - Ela diz baixinho e eu conheço ela o suficiente para saber a força que ela está fazendo para não surtar.

Eu dou um sorriso calmo para ela enquanto a assisto prender pequenas flores em seu cabelo curto. Alice sempre se pareceu com uma fada, mas agora ela está tão linda e feliz e parecendo uma princesa que eu quase sinto vontade de chorar.

\- Merda, eu esqueci de pegar as sandálias - eu xingo, me abaixando para ver se não está em baixo da cama.

\- Pode ir, eu termino isso aqui sozinha. – Ela me diz, me lançando um sorriso pelo reflexo do espelho.

É quase uma tortura atravessar o parque para ir até o trailer de Alice, eu não sou acostumada a usar vestido e meu cabelo grosso está preso num coque tão apertado que dói meu cérebro, tudo que eu quero é soltar ele ou prender em um bom e velho rabo de cavalo, mas eu sei que Alice me vai me matar se eu fizer isso.

\- Achei você – murmuro sorridente para a sandália de Alice jogada no canto do seu quarto bagunçado. É claro que eu não tenho uma dessas, por sorte eu e Alice calçados o mesmo número.

Quando eu me viro, eu bato em algo grande e sólido e então escuto Edward rir. Ele está bem na minha frente e está usando um smoking preto que não se encaixa com o lugar.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Pergunto.

Edward demora um tempo para responder porque ele está muito concentrado olhando para mim com uma expressão surpresa. De repente eu tomo ciência do grande decote no meu peito e sinto minhas bochechas corando.

\- Ah, hm. Eu vim buscar a gravata de Jasper que ele deixou aqui. - Edward responde, se atrapalhando com as palavras. - Nossa, você está linda.

\- Você não deveria estar tão surpreso assim, não é como se eu estivesse tão diferente - eu digo e então noto que Edward está segurando um dos meus livros. - Ei, isso é meu!

Ele devolve o livro para a caixa na mesma hora, enfiando as mãos no bolso da sua calça social como uma criança que fez algo errado.

\- Me desculpa, eu estava apenas procurando a gravata e achei essa caixa, não sabia que era sua.

É claro que ele não sabia que era minha, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo evitar sentir um pouco de raiva por ele estar mexendo nas minhas coisas.

\- Afinal, por que isso está aqui? - Ele pergunta.

\- São algumas das coisas que eu já guardei para a mudança, mas não posso deixar em casa e correr o risco de Charlie achar.

Ele pega o livro novamente, é meu exemplar mais antigo de Romeu e Julieta, aquele que ele me deu quando fizemos dois meses de namoro.

\- Posso ver que você ainda tem um fraco por histórias com finais tristes - Edward comenta, tirando outro livro da caixa.

\- É, eu gosto de imaginar finais felizes para eles. - Respondo, vendo Edward sorrir para o livro surrado.

\- Você sempre conseguiu ver o lado bom das coisas. - Isso não é uma verdade absoluta, ele sabe disso.

Eu tento não olhar muito para Edward enquanto ele está me encarando com aquele sorriso torto e sexy pra caralho, ainda mais com aquela roupa. É quase um castigo para mim ficar tão próxima a ele assim.

\- O que foi? - Ele pergunta e se aproxima dois passos, o que no espaço minúsculo é muito.

Sinto o zíper do meu vestido abrindo no momento em que tento me esquivar de Edward e agradeço mentalmente por Alice ter decidido de última hora colocar alças nele. Não seria nada bom ficar seminua na frente de Edward agora.

\- Merda - xingo enquanto tento alcançar o zíper em minhas costas.

\- Quer ajuda? - Edward pergunta e pelo seu tom eu sei que ele está tentando não rir.

\- Eu me viro.

\- Vamos, você não vai alcançar. - Ele insiste com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto.

Contrariada, eu me viro que para que Edward possa me ajudar, automaticamente levando minha mão ao meu pescoço descoberto. Sinto a mão fria de Edward tocar a pele nua das minhas costas, um arrepio se espalhando por todo meu corpo.

Eu não quero pensar em Edward assim. Eu não posso pensar nele desse jeito. Mas quando ele desliza seus dedos finos e longos pelas minhas costas até meus ombros, eu paro de usar a razão por um segundo.

E ele está tão perto.

E eu até consigo sentir sua respiração atrás de mim.

Eu giro sobre meus calcanhares para ficar de frente a ele novamente, Edward desliza uma das suas mãos até meu pescoço, eu quase não consigo controlar minha respiração enquanto vejo ele encarar minha boca com seus olhos brilhantes.

\- Bella? - Escuto Alice gritar da porta.

Eu e Edward nos afastamos em um salto antes que ela possa nos ver. É estranho, eu mal consigo olhar para Edward agora. Eu realmente não sei o que estava pensando quando quase deixei um beijo acontecer entre nós.

\- Edward? - Alice pergunta enquanto nos encara com as mãos nos quadris. - O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vim pegar a gravata do Jasper - Edward explica, ele quase não olha para mim enquanto fala. - Já está aqui, é melhor eu ir agora.

Alice me encara com os olhos semicerrados enquanto Edward vai embora, é óbvio que ela está desconfiada, e eu não estou ajudando muito. Eu me viro para me olhar no pequeno espelho na parede, meu rosto está vermelho e meu coração está batendo tão forte que talvez até Alice consiga ouvir.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui? - Ela pergunta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito com aquela expressão de reprovação.

\- Não. - Respondo com a voz baixa, vendo Alice me lançar um olhar desconfiado. - Quase… um beijo. Eu achei que ele fosse me beijar. De qualquer jeito, não vai acontecer.

\- Ah Bella, eu sinto muito, querida. Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você - ela diz suspirando e toca meu ombro com gentileza

\- Você não imagina o quanto - sussurro, mas não tenho certeza se Alice ouviu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vejo Alice caminhar lentamente até o pequeno altar montado na beira do píer. Ela está tão linda e eu estou tão feliz por ela e Jasper que estou quase chorando. Eles nem conseguem olhar para outro lugar que não seja um para o outro enquanto recitam seus votos.

E eu não consigo parar de olhar para Edward, sentado a três cadeiras de distância, assim como não consigo parar de pensar que poderíamos ser nós.

Me apaixonei por Edward assim que o conheci, nós éramos tão jovens e tão apaixonados e então ele foi embora. Foi como se ele tivesse levado um pedaço de mim com ele. Quando nos despedimos, quando demos nosso último beijo e eu achei que nunca mais o veria e costumava pensar de quantas malditas formas meu coração poderia ser dilacerado e ainda continuar batendo dentro do meu peito, eu nunca imaginei que poderia ter ele tão perto novamente, assim como todo esse sentimento que luta dentro do meu peito para conseguir se expor.

Mas aqui está ele novamente, e enquanto o encaro e gravo cada detalhe seu na minha mente, eu não consigo parar de pensar que preciso dele, que eu o quero como nunca quis.

\- Eu aceito. - Alice e Jasper falam juntos, sorrindo um para o outro.

Eles se beijam enquanto todos aplaudem. Eu limpo uma única lágrima teimosa em meu rosto enquanto assisto Jasper pegar Alice em seus braços e a girar no ar com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Continuo sentada enquanto assisto Alice e Jasper e o restante dos convidados correrem para entrar na agua fria do lago. Todo mundo está rindo e se divertindo e eu sei que deveria estar também, mas não consigo parar de me sentir triste enquanto penso que poderia ser eu e Edward.

\- Vamos? - Eu me viro e vejo Edward parado atrás de mim, seus olhos apertados por causa da luz do sol.

\- Acho que você não está vestido para isso, vai acabar estragando seu uniforme de pinguim. - Respondo.

Edward sorri, passando a mão pelos cabelos cor de bronze curtos. Seu rosto está suado e vermelho por causa do sol forte. Ele parece um formando no dia de baile, principalmente agora que se livrou da barba.

\- Eu posso me livrar disso, mas você consegue correr mais do que eu com essas sandálias? - Ele me desafia, porque sabe que não é da minha natureza recusar qualquer desafio.

Me livro das sandálias apertadas da Alice e solto o coque do meu cabelo, mas antes que eu me levante da cadeira, Edward já está correndo descalço na minha frente em direção ao píer. Ele não parece mais tão desajeitado quanto era na adolescência, mas eu ainda sou mais rápida que Edward e consigo pular na água antes dele. Sinto o corpo de Edward caindo na água ao meu lado antes que eu possa subir à superfície.

\- Você roubou! - Ele acusa assim que chegamos a superfície. - Roubou descaradamente!

\- Ser mais rápida que você não é roubar, é apenas um talento. - Respondo, passando as mãos no meu cabelo molhado e tirando ele do meu rosto.

Sinto a perna de Edward tocar a minha enquanto balança na água. Tem pessoas rindo e brincando por toda a parte, é quase como se voltássemos no tempo.

\- De qualquer jeito, você não consegue ser mais rápida do que eu nadando - ele me desafia novamente.

Eu começo a rir da sua cara, porque esse é um dos maiores absurdos que já ouvi. Meu pai me ensinou a nadar no lago antes mesmo de eu começar a andar e Edward é todo desengonçado e lento. Nem que eu quisesse ele seria mais veloz do que eu em uma competição de nado.

\- É um desafio?

\- Talvez – ele dá de ombros. – Uma corrida até a aquele barco, o que acha?

Encaro o barco atrás de nós, são uns quinze metros até lá e a água está calma. Fácil.

\- Feito.

Edward nem espera eu me posicionar antes de começar a bater seus braços e pernas na água, é engraçado porque ele só está fazendo uma cena e nem está saindo do lugar. Eu pego impulso e começo a bater os pés na água, a cada braçada eu sinto a movimentação de Edward mais distante.

\- Você viu? Eu disse que ia conseguir! – Comemoro quando chego ao velho barco, passando a mão no meu rosto para tirar o excesso de água.

\- Mas eu cheguei antes. - Escuto Edward dizer e quando abro os olhos ele está bem na minha frente, boiando com um ar todo convencido.

Como ele conseguiu isso?

\- O que? Como?

\- Eu andei treinando - ele explica rindo. - Você nem viu quando eu ultrapassei você.

\- Isso é roubo! - Eu grito para ele e então me jogo em cima dos seus ombros.

Eu empurro a cabeça de Edward para baixo da água e o sinto me puxar para o fundo junto com ele. Sua mão está segurando meu quadril com toda a força enquanto eu tento me manter na superfície.

\- Isso foi quase divertido - Edward diz quando subimos de volta. - Mas eu acho que engoli metade da água desse lago.

\- Eu também, meu nariz está ardendo. - Digo, apertando a ponta do nariz.

\- Acho que acabei arranhando seu rosto. - Ele murmura, tocando minha bochecha com a ponta de seus dedos.

\- Não é um grande problema.

Sinto a mão dele descer pelo meu rosto molhado até meu pescoço e mal consigo processar o que acontece em seguida. Edward segura meu rosto com suas mãos quentes e eu sinto mil borboletas no meu estômago quando ele toca meus lábios com os seus. Seu beijo é tão bom e eu senti tanta falta. Eu seguro sua nuca e enrolo meus dedos no seu cabelo enquanto sinto sua língua deslizando dentro da minha boca.

Quando o beijo termina, nós nos encaramos ofegantes. E sem dizer uma única palavra, Edward nada para longe de mim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já está quase amanhecendo novamente e eu não consegui pregar os olhos durante a noite, eu até mesmo contei as vezes que Charlie acordou para ir no banheiro. Foram cinco.

Toda as vezes em que tentei fechar os olhos, tudo que eu consegui pensar foi no beijo de Edward e em como ele foi embora depois disso. Eu não o vi novamente depois daquilo e eu não sei como reagir quando ele aparecer no parque hoje.

Se é que ele vai aparecer.

Emmett contou para Alice, que contou para Charlie, que por sua vez contou a mim, que eles tiverem que encurtar a viagem por causa de um problema no trabalho da namorada do Emmett, Rosalie. Então esse seria o último dia deles ali.

E se Edward não vier se despedir?

E se ele vier? Eu não sei se aguento dizer adeus a ele mais uma vez, mesmo levando em conta as circunstâncias.

É quase oito da manhã quando eu recebo a ligação daquela escola dizendo que eu consegui o emprego como professora de literatura. Eu quase não consigo esconder a surpresa.

Forks é tão perto de Seattle e aquele beijo me deu tanta esperança.

Mesmo assim, eu ainda estou ansiosa enquanto corro para a rua ao ouvir o som -agora conhecido-, da Mercedes preta estacionando na estradinha de areia do parque.

E meu coração se quebra um pouco quando eu vejo Emmett e Edward parados na frente do porta malas do carro, empilhando as últimas malas.

\- Ei, Bella - Emmett me chama, sua mão cobrindo os olhos da luz do sol. - Viemos nos despedir!

Corro a pequena distância até eles e sem pensar duas vezes, abraço Emmett o mais forte que consigo. Quando sinto Emmett me abraçando de volta, eu não consigo segurar e começo a chorar bem ali. É ridículo que eu ainda sinta tanta falta do passado e de como as coisas eram mais simples quando não éramos adultos.

\- Calma, garota, não é para sempre. - Emmett diz de forma doce. Eu não me atrevo a abrir os olhos e encarar Edward atrás dele.

\- Desculpa, estou fazendo papel de boba. - Eu peço, me afastando do abraço do meu amigo.

Edward está olhando para mim e seu rosto está tão abatido quanto o meu. Eu até suspeito que, assim como eu, Edward não tenha consigo dormir à noite.

\- É só que eu estive tão preocupada em sentir falta do passado, que esqueci de passar o tempo com meu amigo no presente. – Eu sussurro triste para Emmett.

Ele sorri para mim, um daqueles sorrisos grandes e com covinhas e é estranho que agora ele venha acompanhando com finas rugas ao redor dos seus olhos.

\- Está tudo bem, Bells. - Ele me tranquiliza, colocando sua mão grande no meu ombro. - Prometo que vamos voltar mais vezes, e você também pode nos visitar em Seattle.

Abro um grande sorriso, pronta para contar a novidade de que estarei mais perto no próximo verão, mas eu sei que Charlie está olhando tudo pela janela e não quero que ele escute. Ainda não é hora de contar para Charlie.

Eu ajudo Emmett a terminar de arrumar a bagagem no porta malas enquanto Edward está se despedindo de Charlie. Eles já se despediram de Alice e Jasper, que viajaram para Los Vegas em lua de mel na noite anterior.

\- Foi muito bom conhecer você. - Rosalie me di primeira vez que eu a vejo sorrir. - Sei que não conversamos muito, mas você é importante para o Emm, então já gosto de você.

Ela me estende a mão para um aperto, é uma coisa estranha de se fazer em uma despedida, então eu a puxo para um abraço e ela retribui desajeitada. Não sei como funcionam as coisas no Alasca, mas Charlie sempre me ensinou que um abraço é melhor que qualquer aperto de mãos.

\- Bella? – Edward me chama ao longe. Ele está olhando para mim, mas eu não consigo ver seus olhos com o boné de baseball cobrindo metade do seu rosto.

É quase como se ele estivesse tentando esconder algo. Como se tivesse chorado ou algo do tipo.

Balanço minha cabeça, jogando as ideias para longe. Edward não teria porque esconder isso, e eu também não consigo imaginá-lo chorando por minha causa.

\- Quer ir até o píer comigo? - Ele pergunta, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos sem jeito.

Eu apenas assinto e começo a caminhar silenciosamente ao lado de Edward, sentindo o vento forte bater em meu rosto quando deixamos o parque e chegamos à beira do lago. Está vindo uma tempestade, eu vi ontem no noticiário, e as nuvens escuras e carregadas já estão cobrindo quase metade do céu, fazendo com que a cor do lago fique mais acinzentada que o normal. É quase como se o lago estivesse triste pela partida dos Cullen.

\- Como vai ser agora? - Edward pergunta, sentando na beira do píer.

\- Eu não sei. – Confesso, deixando escapar um grande suspiro angustiado entre meus lábios.

Eu me sento ao lado de Edward, sentindo um arrepio ao mergulhar meus pés na água gelada.

Nós não falamos mais nada por um tempo, eu encosto minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e fico assistindo o ritmo das ondas na água.

\- Eu não ia vir - Edward conta, sua voz baixa -, não ia vir ao casamento. Emmett que me convenceu a vir.

\- Por que?

Edward dá de ombros enquanto brinca com as juntas dos seus dedos. Eu sei que é o tipo de coisa que ele faz quando está nervoso.

\- Não sabia se conseguiria ficar perto de você novamente. Não sabia como iria reagir se chegasse aqui e encontrasse você com alguém… casada, com filhos. Você sabe.

Eu me afasto, encarando ele incrédula. Edward teve a oportunidade de me ver durante esses anos, Emmett veio a Lakeland Village pelo menos três vezes só nos últimos dois anos, Edward nunca.

\- E se eu estivesse? - Indago. - Foram dez anos, Edward!

\- Eu sei, mas não consigo imaginar.

_Deus, como se eu fosse ficar parada no tempo durante dez anos enquanto você estava vivendo aí fora_ . Eu penso, mas não sei se é a melhor coisa a se dizer. Eu não quero brigar.

\- Mas você teve? - Edward pergunta sussurrando. Eu bufo, é uma pergunta estúpida demais para ser verdade.

\- É claro que tive. Deus, eu tenho vinte e seis anos, acha mesmo que pararia no tempo depois de você ir embora?

Está começando a trovejar e o vento está mais forte, eu sei que agora falta pouco para começar a chover, mas não me importo, não vou embora enquanto não resolver tudo com Edward.

\- Foi idiota pensar que não. - Edward diz irritado.

Reviro os olhos, ele não tem o direito de ficar irritado.

\- Realmente foi.

Sinto a primeira gota cair bem na ponta do meu nariz e logo começa a chover mais forte. Não demora muito para que eu e Edward estejamos ensopados. Eu estou acostumada a ficar molhada, mas Edward parece meio irritado com a queda d'água na aba do seu boné.

\- Não houve um dia em que eu não tenha pensado em você - Edward começa, seu corpo todo tremendo enquanto ele segura a madeira do píer com toda a sua força. - Não houve um momento em que eu não desejei ter você comigo, durante todos esses anos. Não ache que só você sofreu quando eu fui embora, porque não é verdade. Eu queria voltar, mas nós sempre soubemos que eu iria embora.

\- Então por que você nunca mais veio? Por que você sumiu, Edward? Não atendia meus telefonemas, não respondia minhas mensagens. Você simplesmente sumiu!

\- EU QUERIA, TA BOM? - Edward grita. - Eu quis voltar assim que fui embora, mas eu não podia! Então eu me afastei para poder deixar você seguir em frente.

Eu rio, porque não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. É estúpido estar discutindo sobre isso na chuva tanto tempo depois e eu me odeio por isso. Odeio toda a situação.

\- Você queria me deixar seguir? Tem noção do quão estúpido isso é? - Eu indago, sem conseguir segurar o tom de deboche ao repetir suas palavras. - E mesmo assim não queria me ver com outro?

Edward tira seu boné, passando a mãos pelo rosto, eu finalmente consigo ver seus olhos e fico triste em não ver o brilho de sempre. No lugar disso vejo seu olhar perdido sobre mim.

O que estamos fazendo?

\- Por que eu não segui em frente, Bella. Eu nunca esqueci de você. - Edward confessa. Eu não sei o que dizer antes que ele possa continuar a falar. - Eu amei você e ainda amo, eu deixei você ir, mas eu fiquei.

Antes que eu possa falar algo, Edward me beija. Nosso beijo não é como o de um dia atrás, é apressado e urgente, como se tudo dependesse disso. Sinto a mão de Edward segurar meu quadril e puxar meu corpo contra o dele. A chuva está tão forte que ninguém em um raio de dez metros consegue enxergar alguma coisa, então eu não me importo quando passo uma das minhas pernas por Edward e sento em seu colo. Eu nem me importo com a maré do lago subindo e nos alcançando no píer. Eu não me importo com nada.

\- Agora você sabe. Eu ainda amo você, Isabella Swan. – Edward sussurra em meus lábios, seus olhos brilhantes nos meus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward está bem na minha frente, seu bonito rosto sereno e adormecido, sua respiração suave e ritmada quase me embalando de volta ao sono. Eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele e sorrir, sorrir muito. Edward está aqui novamente, é como se o tempo tivesse voltado para que pudéssemos ter uma segunda chance.

E eu não irei desperdiçar essa chance.

Eu não quero o acordar, na verdade, sinto que ficaria o resto da minha vida apenas o observando dormir tranquilo, mas sei que Charlie logo estará de volta e eu não posso evitar de me sentir apreensiva com sua possível reação ao ver Edward e eu espremidos em minha cama de solteiro.

\- Você precisa acordar - eu sussurro para Edward, tocando seu rosto calmo.

Aos poucos ele começa a despertar, seus lindos e sonolentos olhos verdes abrindo em minha frente para que eu possa apreciar aquilo que é novamente meu.

Sim, Edward é novamente meu, mesmo que não tenhamos conversado sobre isso - porque estávamos muito ocupados nos beijando -, ele é meu. Eu não deixaria que fosse diferente.

\- Não acredito que dormi com você de novo - ele murmura sonolento, sua voz muito mais rouca e arrastada que o normal. - Me sinto como um adolescente de novo.

\- Eu conheço esse sentimento.

Eu sorrio para ele e beijo suavemente seus lábios, nossas pernas entrelaçadas no pequeno espaço da minha cama.

\- Eu amo você - ele sussurra, passando seu braço por cima da minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto dele - se é que é possível ficar mais perto. Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça e eu retribuo beijando a ponta do seu queixo, feliz por ele ter finalmente feito a barba.

\- Mas você precisa ir, Charlie não vai gostar de nos ver assim - eu aviso, sem nem precisar forçar uma careta triste.

\- Eu sempre odiei o fato de você dividir o quarto com Charlie. - Ele reclama, eu rio.

\- Essas são as maravilhosas vantagens de se morar num trailer. Mas veja, agora eu tenho cortinas!

Ele ri, passando a mão pelas feias cortinas que envolvem minha cama móvel. Eu beijo novamente seus lábios antes de empurrá-lo para fora da cama.

\- É como se eu tivesse dezessete anos de novo e precisasse fugir do seu pai. - Ele reclama.

\- Bom, você pode até não ter mais dezessete, mas ainda precisa fugir do meu pai.

Ele revira os olhos, se levantando do chão e passando a mão em sua camisa polo amassada. Eu me sento no meio da cama, cruzando as pernas enquanto olho para Edward e avalio novamente toda a situação. Ele está aqui, ele realmente está aqui. Comigo.

\- Emmett e Rosalie foram embora com o carro, então eu vou pegar um táxi até o hotel em Elsinore - ele diz, meio rabugento por ainda estar com sono. - Você quer que eu volte amanhã de manhã?

Reviro os olhos para sua pergunta besta. É claro que eu quero.

\- Vou levar isso como um sim.

Nós nos beijamos uma última vez naquela noite, e mesmo que eu tenha passado, literalmente, o dia todo beijando Edward, eu não consigo me cansar da sensação dos seus lábios nos meus.

Parada na porta de casa, eu observo seu táxi deixando o parque, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estou feliz com uma partida de Edward, porque sei que ele vai voltar.

E em um perfeito timing, Charlie chega, vestindo seu chapéu de pesca velho e carregando sua vara e maleta de pescaria. Ele sorri e beija minha bochecha ao entrar em casa.

\- Como foi o dia de pesca com Harry? A chuva não atrapalhou? - Pergunto, fingindo interesse.

\- Ah, sim, nós não conseguimos nada, então fomos até sua casa e passamos o dia bebendo cerveja e comendo peixe frito. Foi ótimo.

Ele se joga na cadeira, gemendo como um velho enquanto arranca suas botas imundas dos pés. Eu me sento à sua frente, um pouco nervosa, porque sei que finalmente chegou a hora de contar sobre minha mudança para Charlie.

E sobre Edward, principalmente sobre Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Você contou a ele? - Edward pergunta surpreso.

\- Contei.

\- Sobre tudo?

\- Tudinho.

Nós estamos sentados em nosso habitual lugar na beira do píer, balançando nossos pés na água cristalina. Eu estou feliz que a chuva de ontem tenha ido embora e que o sol tenha voltado, o sol combina muito mais com o meu humor atual.

\- Afinal, você não me contou para onde está indo - ele reclama, batendo levemente seu ombro no meu.

Eu sorrio e deposito um leve beijo em sua bochecha, muito feliz por finalmente poder contar a Edward sobre Forks e a pequena distância entre ela e Seattle.

\- Primeiro, você tem que me garantir não ficar triste - eu peço e ele assente, uma careta assustada em seu rosto. - Não é uma cidade com muito sol, então você vai ter que se contentar com esse seu visual quase translúcido.

Ele revira os olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo sorri, e eu não posso deixar de admirar e amar seu sorriso. Eu senti tanta falta dele.

\- Fala logo, você sabe que eu odeio mistérios. - Ele reclama, eu sorrio e toco seu rosto, deixando um leve carinho ali.

\- Tão apressado.

\- Fala logo, Bella.

\- Forks. - Eu finalmente respondo, vendo seu rosto todo se iluminar com um lindo sorriso.

Ele segura meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beija, e eu sinto tudo com ele. Seus lábios são doces e quentes nos meus e sua língua é gentil. Eu o amo pra caralho.

\- Forks! - Ele repete quando rompemos o beijo, todo feliz. - Forks! É… é Forks!

\- Sim, mas pare de ficar falando o nome, está fazendo a palavra perder o sentindo na minha cabeça - eu peço, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir com toda a sua felicidade explícita.

Eu toco seu rosto, encarando os lindos olhos verdes e iluminados de Edward, sem conseguir parar de pensar no quanto senti falta deles em minha vida.

\- Aparentemente meu diploma da faculdade comunitária serviu de alguma coisa e eles me querem na escola elementar de lá - eu explico contente a um sorridente Edward em minha frente.

Ele me beija novamente, apenas um selinho dessa vez. Nós estamos estabelecendo um ritmo com nossos beijos e eu gosto disso.

\- Eu posso pedir transferência para o programa de lá - ele diz animado -, quer dizer, o hospital de Forks é pequeno, mas tem um programa de residência ótimo!

\- Nós já estamos fazendo planos? - Eu pergunto rindo, meu coração se enchendo de esperança e felicidade.

\- Eu nunca deixei de fazer planos com você, Bella Swan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu respiro fundo pela última vez o ar quente e úmido do lago, sentindo o vento forte daquela tarde de setembro batendo em mim e bagunçando meus cabelos.

Charlie se despediu de mim ainda essa manhã, ele se fez de durão e não falou muita coisa, depois decidiu de última hora ir pescar em Elsinore com Harry, eu sei que ele fez isso apenas porque não consegue me ver indo embora.

Alice e Jasper também já me disseram adeus, não antes de Alice me fazer pelo menos uma dúzia de recomendações e de encher minhas malas com vestidos que eu nunca vou usar.

\- Você tem que tomar cuidado com o gelo, você é desajeitada e eu não quero uma amiga com o quadril quebrado ou coisa assim - ela repete pela terceira vez enquanto me dá o quinto abraço de despedida.

\- Eu sei, Alice. Você não devia se preocupar tanto comigo. - Eu garanto, tocando sua barriga ainda tão pequena.

Ela sorri, tocando minha mão. Faz apenas uma semana que Alice descobriu sua gravidez e isso quase me fez largar tudo e ficar com ela por aqui, mas é claro que ela não deixou. Além do mais, Jasper conseguiu um trabalho em Nova York e eles vão morar lá no próximo mês. Eu estou tão feliz pelos dois.

Termino de empilhar e cobrir minhas coisas na caçamba da minha recém consertada picape, forçando meus olhos contra as malditas lágrimas que estão lutando para cair. Eu dou uma última olhada no parque de trailers velho onde eu cresci e morei toda a minha vida, uma mistura de tristeza, felicidade e alívio por estar indo embora.

Edward está se despedindo de Jasper e Alice, eu estou feliz que ele tenha conseguido folga do hospital e esteja aqui para fazer isso comigo. Não sei se seria forte o suficiente para deixar o parque sozinha.

Enquanto eles estão em suas sessões de abraço e o choro de Alice, eu caminho até o píer, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do moletom para me proteger do vento gelado. Eu sento uma última vez na beira do píer, dessa vez sem mergulhar meus pés na água como fiz o verão todo, e respiro fundo, sentindo todos os cheiros típicos do lago.

Ouço Edward chegar, mas não me viro para olhar para ele, não quero romper meu momento com o lugar.

\- Você está aí. - Ele diz, suas mãos tocando meus ombros.

\- Estava me despedindo - eu sussurro, erguendo meu rosto para olhar para ele.

\- Você está pronta para ir?

Respiro fundo novamente, me levantando do chão de madeira velha e úmida do píer. Eu pego a mão de Edward, lançando a ele um olhar significativo.

\- Estou.

Então eu fui, segurando a mão de Edward e dando adeus ao nosso lago.

Pronta para minha nova vida, e com meu velho amor.


End file.
